


But the Heart [Podfic]

by dapatty



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay. So. Kids. It can't be too hard, right? People dumber than us raise kids all the time. Not much to them. Just feed them, water them, distract them with shiny things and make sure they aren't unsupervised for too long. Speaking of which, how long has tiny-spawn been alone in your kitchen?"<br/>Steve and Tony (and The Avengers!) from the movie!cast + child!Peter Parker with a very AU backstory involving genetic experimentation aboard an abandoned space station (but that doesn't--strangely enough--feature all that heavily).</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402260) by [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/pseuds/kahn). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/But%20the%20Heart%20.mp3) | **Size:** 131 MB | **Duration:** 02:41:43
  * Podbook | **Size:** 80 MB | **Duration:** 02:41:43
  * [Click Here for Streaming on Mobile](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/But%20the%20Heart%20.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Reader's original notes found [here](http://dapatty.dreamwidth.org/11324.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of the wonderful Paraka. <3
> 
> Cover art made by the fantastic [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl)


End file.
